Dream Girl
by Gina77
Summary: The first week of the express and Cody's wondering what everyone's dream girl is like. Based off of Chris Cagle song "Let There Be Cowgirls."


It was the first week of the pony express. No one knew of Lou's secret yet.

"Emma it's Sunday, even God rested one day," Cody rolled over and complained

"Billy, you treated everyday this week as if it was Sunday. Now boys get up. We're going to church."

"Ah Emma," was heard from everyone.

Later, that night after the evening chores, the boys all fell onto their bunks tired. All the boys were there since they were in training.

"I don't know, if this is worth 25 dollars a week, if we don't even get a day of rest," Cody spit out. "I mean going to church and everything. Listening to the story of creation, how God first made day and night, and then the land."

"I don't know about you Cody, I was more interested in looking at the daughters of Sweetwater," Jimmy stated. "How about the rest of you?"

"I don't think the fathers of Sweetwater would look too kindly to me looking at their daughters," Buck stated.

Ike signed something, but no one really understood what he was saying.

Kid just pulled his hat over his head.

"Alright whatever he said," Cody stated, "but I want to know what everyone's type of girl should be like. I mean Lou's girl better be strong as a man."

"Cody," Lou yelled and threw her pillow at Cody. i _But on the inside Lou was dying to hear this conversation. /i_

"Come on we all know Sam likes Emma, so Sam likes them strong too," Cody tried to redeem himself so Lou might not get back at him.

"Now for me they got to be a looker, like a fine mustang," Cody said dreamily. "So Buck, what do you like in a woman?"

"I guess a woman who can see the beauty in the land, and in others."

"Stop harassing Buck, Cody" Jimmy stated.

This made Cody start in on Jimmy. "Yeah, well we all know your woman is going to have to be a quick draw," Cody laughed.

Jimmy got up quick as lighting and start beating on Cody like a brother would do.

"No for your information, it just has to a woman who stands up for herself and others, a person who's interested in what I'm interested in."

"Like I said a quick drawl," Cody laughs.

"So what's your girl like Kid," Cody couldn't let the subject drop. "I bet you haven't been in love yet."

"I'm not like you, Cody, who falls in love with a different woman everyday," Kid lashed out at Cody as he removed his hat. "But I have too been in love."

"Well, what was she like?" Cody questioned.

"If I tell ya'll, will you go to sleep Cody?" Kid was irritated by Cody.

Cody shook his head yes, but his fingers were crossed behind his back. "Well."

"I first knew her when I was eight and she was ten."

"So you like older women," Cody smirked.

"Do you want to hear this?" Kid questioned Cody. "Her name was little Kay Lynn. She was born to a farmer who was friends with my father. I thought that our family would match us together, but her father made it known that his daughter was made for better things. But when I was sixteen, I thought it couldn't get worse, I was wrong. I saw her riding her horse, not side saddle, full out riding. I was so in love it hurt."

"What happened," Lou quickly dropped her voice.

"Well, you can see she's not with me, now good night." Everyone knew this was the most Kid had opened up all week.

"You know I think we just described our dream girl," Cody stated. "A strong woman, who can ride, can't be tamed, beautiful, is one with the land, who can shoot, stand up for herself and others, who's interested in what you're interested in. Yeah, now there's a woman."

"Well Cody, if you find that woman send her my way," Jimmy snickered.

"And my way," Kid said as he threw the hat back over his face.

"And my way," Buck laughed.

Ike banged on his chest, "Ike says his way too" Buck stated.

Lou made it look like she was already asleep. i _I wonder what you all would do if you knew the woman you just described was sleeping right next to you all./i_

_iLet There Be Cowgirls by Chris Cagle_

_On that very first day, the Lord sat down_

_And saw fit to say "Let there be Light!"_

_So he could tell the daytime from the night_

_And then he spoke again,_

_Felt the wind rolling in_

_Smelt the rain,_

_It soaked everything,_

_And the mountains rose up,_

_Across the Great Plains,_

_And all the angels up in heaven,_

_Started to sing,_

_"All it's missing is a pretty thing"_

_Let there be cowgirls for every cowboy_

_Make them strong as any man, Lordy_

_Something you can't tame,_

_She a mustang_

_The heartbeat of the heartland_

_She's got a drawl ya'll,_

_Yeah, she's the salt of the earth that rocks my _

_world._

_Let there be cowgirls, come on. _

_He made me back in 68,_

_The first time I nearly meet her I was eight,_

_And she was ten._

_Her name was KayLynn._

_She was born to a farmer who was friends with my_

_father,_

_I was in love with a sharecroppers only daughter,_

_I thought I was in, he made me think again._

_But when I turned 16, I thought it _

_couldn't get any worse,_

_I saw her riding on a horse and fell in_

_love so bad it hurt. _

_Let there be cowgirls for every cowboy_

_Make them strong as any man, Lordy_

_Something you can't tame,_

_She a mustang_

_The heartbeat of the heartland_

_She's got a drawl ya'll,_

_Yeah, she's the salt of the earth that rocks my _

_world._

_Let there be cowgirls, ooh come on. _

_Ooh, Let there be cowgirls_

_Ooh, Let there be cowgirls_

_Let there be cowgirls for every cowboy_

_Make them strong as any man, Lordy_

_Something you can't tame,_

_She a mustang_

_The heartbeat of the heartland_

_She's got a drawl ya'll,_

_Yeah, she's the salt of the earth that rocks my _

_world._

_Let there be cowgirls, ooh. _

_Let there be cowgirls, come on./i_


End file.
